Clichés
by potsugi
Summary: Podía sonrojarse y negarlo cuanto quisiera, pero todos se daban cuenta de que Soul era sumamente atento con Maka. Actuaban como una dulce pareja, aunque la idea enfermara a ambos. Drabbles Series.
1. Peleas

Eh~ Mi segundo fic de Soul Eater. ¡Y otra vez es uno de varios capítulos! ^o^ Aunque no se supone que tengan unión entre si, porque esta vez…. Esta vez SI VAN A SER DRABBLES SERIES *.*

En mi otro fic, It's good to be in Love, –coff-publicidad-coff-, dije lo mismo y acabe haciendo capítulos de 7 paginas e_e

Si también leiste ese fic, ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! Gracias a eso estoy otra vez de molona con mas _SoMa_ :3

Escuchando: **SpeepyHead** (si, junto) de **Passion** **Pit** –en su versión acústica.

Enjoy! Explicare de que trata esta locura mas abajo :3

* * *

><p>~Clichés.~<p>

* * *

><p>-1-<p>

**~Cuando ella se aleje de ti enojada; síguela.~  
><strong>

**(**Peleas**)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Como siempre, él la estaba pasando de lo lindo molestándola. Por alguna razón –algo que Soul no atinaba a carburar- la expresión que Maka hacia cuando le decía Pecho Plano, Sosa, y derivados, era algo digno de admiración. Los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas infladas, un ligerísimo rubor y los hombros tensos.<p>

Soul podría pasar un porcentaje considerable de su día provocándola, al menos hasta que ella llegara a su límite, y un Maka-Chop estrellara contra su cabeza.

Pero no ese día. Ese día, Maka había agotado su paciencia más lento de lo normal, y cuando Soul la encaró para ver esa divertida y admirable expresión, de sintió decepcionado. Ella lo miraba con rencor. Una emoción que jamás se había hecho presente en sus finas facciones.

Y un piquete de culpa se instaló en su pecho, mientras Maka se alejaba con pasos alarmantemente largos, como si tuviera urgencia por no verlo.

El piquete se convirtió en un golpe. Y por más que él trataba de convencerse "Bah, mañana estará como siempre", la culpa seguía apaleándolo por dentro, poniéndole el rencor reflejado en esos ojitos verdes que él tan bien conocía.

Maldijo en voz alta mientras la seguía por las calles vacías de la ciudad. Tenía que hacer un ligero esfuerzo para alcanzarla; la condenada era rápida como una liebre cuando quería. Pero en el momento en que estuvo por fin a su ritmo, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su muñeca y tiró de ella para frenarla. Maka trastabilló y casi tropieza, pero Soul la detuvo.

La abrazó en silencio.

-Lo siento –murmuro _muy_ bajito, solo para escucharse a sí mismo, para calmar los golpes de la mandita culpa. Le importaba muy poco si ella había podido oírlo o no.

-Idiota –respondió ella. Se separó de su agarre y le dirigió una débil sonrisa. Era cansado, pero si después de cada pelea él se disculparía así, entonces ella podía soportarlo siempre.

* * *

><p>Humm… ¿tal vez fue MUY Drabble? A mi me ha gustado como quedo.<p>

La idea llegó cuando baboseaba por mi correo spam y vi esta cadena que se llama "Como deveria ser un novio de verdad; Ojo chicos~~" con corazoncitos y tonterías así:P. Hahaha, tal vez a alguien tambien le llego... son frases sueltas cursis y empalagosas como miel, pero me gusto la idea de usar algunas para Drabbles…

Pronostico unos 20 (O.o no estoy segura...). Son 40 frases en total, pero hay unas DEMASIADO cursis para mi, y que me arriesgarían al OoC e_e No queremos eso…

Por cierto, el siguiente ha sido mi favorito de los que llevo escritos! A demas es mas largo... esperenlo! (bah, sueno como a comercial ultimamente... e_e)

Anyways, ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Suerte en la vida y…

¿Review? :3


	2. Pastel

Wiii, ya es Viernes~~~ ..., bueno, aqui donde estoy yo son ls primeras dos horas del viernes! Saldre a comer pasteles y spaguetti con mi mejor amiga! :D Alguien se nos une? Noo? DD:

Conste que yo lo ofreci ;P

Escuchando: **Hospital**, de **Lydia .**

* * *

><p>~Clichés.~<p>

* * *

><p>-2-<p>

~**Cuando la veas en su peor momento; dile que es hermosa**.~

**(**Pastel**)**

* * *

><p>El estruendo lo había despertado –y asustado hasta los malditos huesos- de lo que había sido una siesta muy reconfortante. Fue el ruido de una explosión, sin duda. Algo había estallado en la cocina, algo grande y dulce, pues la casa entera comenzaba a oler a azúcar quemada.<p>

Soul se había ido de bruces, resbalando con un calcetín que yacía en el suelo, a medio camino entre su cama y la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando la abrió, lo primero que vio fue una importante cantidad de humo, que se desvanecía lentamente gracias al agua que salía como regadera de los detectores de incendio que Spirit había insistido en instalar –todo por el bien de su bella hija.

Caminó con cuidado, notando el desastre en que su propia casa se había convertido: los muebles estaban empapados, había humo por todas partes, el suelo era un enorme charco y en medio de todo, estaba una pequeña y estupefacta Maka, dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? –preguntó, sinceramente sorprendido.

-¿Eh? El… el pastel explotó… -respondió ella, dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

Soul se cayó nuevamente, esta vez de espaldas y por completo bajo su propia voluntad, riendo como si no hubiera mañana. Muchas cosas le causaron gracia en muy poco tiempo, y le comenzaba a faltar el aire y le dolían el estomago y sus mejillas. No dejaba de patalear en el suelo, mientras Maka lo veía entre confundida, enojada, y asustada.

Loco, el hombre estaba loco.

Pero eso porque ella no podía verse a sí misma. Con la cara llena de manchones negros –pedazos carbonizados de "pastel", tal vez-, sus coletitas desalineadas, una más arriba que la otra, dejando cabellos a medio camino entre estar fuera de la liga y estar sujetos, otros hechos completamente un nudo. Y encima de todo empapada. Con esa expresión que mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados, viendo algún punto en la barra de la cocina, cubierto de humo.

¿Cómo no se iba a cagar de la risa?

-¡Soul Idiota! –fue lo último que escuchó antes de recibir un buen golpe en la cabeza con algo metálico, diferente de la usual enciclopedia.

Cuando el reguero de agua se detuvo y el humo se hubo escapado por las ventanas por completo, ambos pudieron divisar el intento de pastel de calabaza, que más bien parecía algo como arte contemporáneo, incomprendido por todos menos por el creador.

-¡Tu pastel realmente explotó! –Soul volvió a reír, buscando apoyo en la orilla de la barra- Y yo aquí pensando que eras buena cocinera… -lagrimitas asomaban por sus ojos.

-Cállate, ¿no sabías que hasta al mejor chef se le puede quemar un platillo? –replicó Maka, con una venita palpitando alarmantemente sobre su sien.

-¿Chef? ¿_Tu_? –y estallo en carcajadas por tercera vez en el día.

Luego de haberse recuperado –por la fuerza, gracias a unos buenos Maka-Chops de cortesía-, su querida compañera lo obligó a limpiar en desastre que había creado. Así, mientras él empujaba el agua por el balcón de la sala hasta la calle –mojando peatones inocentes- ella quitaba los trozos de carbón que habían llegado a las paredes.

Sin poder resistirse, Soul le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. Ya con los ataques de risa controlados, y mirando más de cerca, Maka se veía ciertamente curiosa; con el cabello fuera de lugar, la ropa desarreglada, las mejillas coloradas y un ligero puchero en los labios.

Soul dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? –Maka tomó una sartén, mientras un aura peligrosa y morada la rodeaba, y se dirigió a él- ¿Vas a reírte otra vez?

-Nah, estaba pensando… -Soul se puso a su nivel, descubriendo cuanto más alto era y mirándola con una sonrisa autosuficiente-. Te vez mejor así. –y para poner énfasis en su frase, tiró de una de las coletas suavemente.

Pero el cumplido no lo salvo de ser golpeado con la sartén por una Maka roja cual tomate maduro.

* * *

><p>Que taaal? yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo :D<p>

... Bueeeno, no es mucho mas largo, pero ahi voy no? Tienen que ser drabbles a fin de cuentas :x

Muchas y azucaradas (?) gracias a: Liz.I'm (No sera I'm Liz? XD), Kabegami (Si, tambien estoy en el dilema entre los 40 o no... pero es que si vieras algunas de las frases entenderias... no quiero que Soul tenga tanto OoC con todo esto de lo cursi... XD), Tutsz (hahahaha, siii! Como si existiera algun hombre tan... amoroso y... y eso que dice que correo. A demas ponen a la novia como una verdadera martir!), Miyoko-chibi, Emiita (haha, si, Soul es mono XD, en mis fics, en la serie, en todas partes -en mis suenios tambien :D), Violet Strawberry (eh! que beueno leerte por aqui tambien :D), Dipi-chan, vale-alice (eh! tu tambien me lees de nuevo :DD Crees que no es cursi? oh, deja que pasen unas semanitas mas, esto va a escurrir miel XD), y finalmente Akari Asakura (me gusta tu Pen name! :D).

Y a todas las personas que agregaron a Alertas y Favoritos! *Sniff* No crei que fuera a gustar tanto. Un amigo me dijo que era una idea estupida e_e -tambien yo, para que voy a preguntarle a un hombre? XD

Me leeran dentro de una semana! Tengo uno que es medio Angst y otro que pretende ser _medio_ humoristico tambien (segun e_e). Cual prefereis?

Review? :3


	3. Fragancia

Ok... la verdad no iba a actualizar, estoy deprimida y dije "Ah, prender la compu, ponerme a buscar el archivo, ponerle las rayias, corregirlo... T_T" pero aqui estoy, prendi la compu, busque el archivo, le puse rayitas etc..

Ya comi chocolate, pero la depresion no se pasa... D:

Como sea, aqui esta su capitulito (?) que esta vez realmente no es tan "ito"... Anyways, joder, cuando una esta triste hasta pensar que decir es complicado e_e

Escuchando: **GoingGoingGone**, de **Stars**

* * *

><p>Clichés.<p>

* * *

><p>~<strong>Cuando robe tu sombrero favorito, deja que se lo quede, y duerme con él por una noche<strong>.~

**(**Fragancia**)**

* * *

><p>Soul miró fijamente el accesorio. Era de tela aterciopelada, corte elegante y color negro, contrastando con su cabello. Era su sombrero favorito, la única cosa realmente fina que había logrado cuidar con el tiempo, y el último recuerdo de su vida antes del Shibusen. No es que hubiera sido una buena vida…<p>

Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar mucho en ello. Pero era inevitable, su instinto le gritaba que lo hiciera, así que se dejó llevar, y de un solo suspiro, respiró profundamente el aroma que el sombrero emanaba. Delicioso; vainilla, naranja, canela, y un toque de menta. Si respiraba varias veces también podía notar un deje de Fresia, muy ligero.

El aroma de Maka.

Soul nunca jamás, ni sufriendo chantajes ni perdiendo ante golpes –Maka-Chops, en su mayoría- prestaría su sombrero a nadie. Demonios, él mismo se prohibía usarlo por temor a romperlo, o cualquier otra desgracia irremediable. Pero un par de días atrás, se encontró con que Maka lo había tomado, y lo había sacado, y lo había usado.

Y él, por supuesto, se había enojado como nunca antes con ella, porque a ella solía perdonarle todo –a demás, usualmente era él quien la hacía enojar. Pero no esa vez; Maka había sido infantil, sacándole la lengua y diciendo que lo había hecho porque entre él y Black Star siempre le jugaban bromas pesadas, y ya se había encargado de robar la cadena favorita del ninja.

Soul se sintió sorprendido al descubrir que su compañera podía ser vengativa de vez en vez, pero eso no disminuyó su enojo, y aquel día él se había ido a la cama sin cenar y ella por primera vez se negó a despertarlo al día siguiente.

No fue sino hasta que tomó el sombrero que descubrió el aroma dulce que emanaba. Tímidamente lo olfateó, solo para descubrir que era la misma peste del cabello de Maka, de su cuarto, del baño justo después de que ella tomara una ducha. Una peste que, según Soul, era mil veces mejor que la de cualquier otra chica.

Y su enojo se disipó por completo, aunque no sería él el primero en hablarle. Ciertamente, y muy a su pesar, tendría que dejar las bromas para alguien más…

Soul se tiró en la cama como costal de harina, con el sombrero presionado contra su cara, queriéndose ahogar en el aroma que desprendía. Era adictivo, como si con cada respiración pudiera descubrir fragancias nuevas.

Hierbabuena, cereza, limón, pay de calabaza, fresas con crema, helado de chocolate, coco, lavanda…

Por un instante –instante que le costó un fuerte sonrojo en toda la cara- se preguntó si encontraría más aromas más intensos directamente de ella. Se preguntó qué tan concentrado seria el perfume viniendo desde su cuello, o la coronilla de su cabeza, o las puntas de su pelo.

Rápidamente alzó el objeto que sostenía contra su cara y se dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla con él, como para disipar preguntas tan estúpidas. Antes de siquiera poder acercarse lo suficiente para olerla, ella ya lo habría pateado diez metros hacia el cielo.

"Aunque valdría la pena…"

Tal vez. Pero ese no era el problema ¡maldición! Él no podía pensar esas cosas. No era propio de él.

Maka era una sosa Pecho-plano, se recordó, para evitar más fugaces fantasías sobre su olor.

Aun así, antes de meterse en las cobijas y caer dormido, inconscientemente –_o no_- dio un último respiro al sombrero, deseando que la fragancia no se desvaneciera nunca.

Tal vez podría prestárselo de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>Sooo, este fue el primero que escribi. Se me hizo comico, imaginar a Soul oliendo un sombrero como si inhalara una linea de coca, o no se XD<p>

Gracias como siempre a: Emiita { OoO asi que tu si cocinas? yo no puedo u.u, las cosas nomas no salen... quiero aprender reposteria porque soy amante de los postres, pero... solo se hacer pay helado de limon DX, porque ese no se me puede quemar XD}, Akari Asakura {Si, haha, tuviste suerte, pero esta vez has tenido que esperar una semana Muahahaha~~, ejem! Me alegra que te guste! Y si, bueno... este amigo qe digo si es bien idiota, no se porque le ensenio lo que escribo e_e}, Liz.I'm {haha, vale, es original tu pen name XD}, juliacoolgirl11 {por que? Riete! que importa que tu mama se despierte? yo me rio todo el tiempo, con madre dormida, o despierta o enojada XD Si la levantas con risas pensara "aw, mi linda hija esta riendo :D" y se volvera a dormir XD}, Violet Strawberry {Que manga es? me suena familiar...}, {haha, todos nos reimos de Maka en ese capitulo entonces, pobrecita XD. Gracias por el favoritos!}, vale-alice {HAHA! sii, a mi se me quema de todo igual... o no queda bien cocido... una vez no tenia que comer y dije "vaaale, cocinemos ese pavo que lleva ahi toda la semana crudo" y oh que gran error, fue horrible DX. Y es bueno inventarse palabras! o inventarle significados nuevos a las que ya existen! Yo igual lo hago, como por ejemplo las Gooblies, son como yo llamo a los arandanos... por amargos... no se que tiene que ver, pero lo hago desde chiquita XD}.

Bueno, voy a comer mas chocolate, a ver si me animo D:

Y por ultimo una anecdota que igual les viene valiendo un chicharo, pero quiero contar :D. Antier (Miercoles... MIER...!coles e_e) estaba yo cortando un mango con un cuchillo de esos que tienen como dientecitos, o piquitos XD, para hacerme un licuado (de mango con leche, dios, son una cosa divina!), y pensaba "Mi mama siempre me dice , cuidado con los cuchillos porque con tu torpeza motriz, capaz te rebanas un dedo." Yo siempre le contesto que solo los idiotas se rebanarian el dedo con uno de esos cuchillos, porque para que corten encerio, tienes que aplicar fuerza... y ZAS! Que me rebano el jodido dedo! Salio mucha sangre, cayo sobre la barra de la cocina y sobre el piso... hasta hice un caminito de sangre hasta el banio XD Todavia me duele. Asi que ya ven... soy idiota =_=

Ok, ahora si me callo. Besos!

Review? :3


	4. Amazonia

Escuchando: **Half Life,** de **Imogen Heap.**

Y nos vamos volviendo maaaas cursis. Espero seguir llevando bien la personalidad de cada uno :P ... y si no, pues lo siento mucho XD.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Clichés.~<p>

* * *

><p>-4-<p>

~**Llámala a las 12:00 AM en su cumpleaños**.~  
><strong>(<strong>Amazonia**)**

* * *

><p>Maka se había ido hacia exactamente dos días. En aquel último momento que pasaron juntos en el aeropuerto, lo único que Soul encontró contraproducente en su partida fue que la casa estaría hecha un asco cuando ella volviera, una semana más tarde. Le palmeó la cabeza, la dijo Sosa, y se despidieron con Maka repitiendo dónde estaba cada cosa en el departamento, y que si hacia algo <em>indebido<em> –Soul no estaba seguro de querer indagar mucho en lo que la chica quería decir con eso- lo golpearía con la enciclopedia sobre ranas que Tsubaki le había regalado…

… y Black Star le había dado una foto de él mismo autografiada –que Maka había partido a la mitad al instante. Kid le había dado un libro cuadrado y negro, y cuando Maka preguntó de qué trataba, el chico se encogió de hombros y sugirió que lo había comprado porque era _perfecto_ y _simétrico_. Ella lo dejó a un lado en su cuarto al descubrir que estaba en blanco. Lizzy le dio un kit de depilado de cejas, y Patty una paleta de caramelo macizo gigante y caducada. Maka sonrió plásticamente a ambas.

En cuanto a Soul… luego de caer en cuenta que el cumpleaños de su compañera seria esa semana, hizo uso de su mejor estrategia y, poniendo una pose _cool_ –según él- le dijo en voz alta y clara que su regalo era tan maravilloso y _cool_, que la haría sufrir y agonizar de curiosidad. En corto, que no se lo daría hasta que volviera del viaje. En corto, Soul necesitaba mucho tiempo para encontrar tan increíble sorpresa para Maka. Y dinero. De lo contrario, estaba seguro que su cabeza tendría un encuentro no muy agradable con un libro no muy delgado.

Suspiró. Aun tenía cinco días, pero por algún motivo la prisa quería comérselo. El calendario le echaba en cara la fecha, 17 de enero, y su mente sudaba y se exprimía queriendo encontrar un regalo apropiado a la descripción.

"Maravilloso y cool" Soul rodó los ojos. Lo único que Maka necesitaba era un vale para una cirugía plástica, y a ver su así le ponían algo más de… _eso._ Sería maravilloso, aunque más bien para él.

Sabía que, en lugar de estar tirado en la sala viendo comerciales de aspiradoras, debía salir a una tienda de cosas para mujeres, o algo. Una librería seria lo adecuado para encontrarle un regalo, pero Soul sentía fobia por los libros desde que Maka siempre lo golpeaba con uno.

-Librería; descartada. Una tienda para mujeres "o algo" sería demasiado vergonzoso, así que; descartado –Soul hizo un mohín al notar que le estaba dando verdadera importancia al asunto. Miró el reloj y apretó los ojos de inmediato. Once de la noche. Se sintió idiota y anti-_cool_ ¿Qué narices importaba que su cumpleaños fuera dentro de 60 minutos, si ella no estaba? ¿Por qué rayos tanta tensión? Maka debía estar dormida al algún campamento, con su madre, perdida por algún bosque o desierto, o donde carajos estuviera la tal Amazonia.

¿Y si tuvo un accidente? ¿Y si un extraño animal se la comía? Soul se mordió la lengua. El viaje gratuito para ver a su madre había sido regalo de Shinigami-sama y Stain, y Maka había estado tan feliz, que incluso estuvo dispuesta a dejarle la casa a su "idiota compañero", como ella lo apodaba de cariño –o eso prefería pensar Soul.

¿Pero la Amazonia? Si bien él no tenía una idea de qué era exactamente eso, la expresión facial de su padre lo dejó un tanto incomodo –con los ojos bien abiertos, lagrimeando, baba escurriendo por la boca y gritos desesperados "¡Makaaaaaaa, no me dejeeeeeees~!". Soul sintió una punzada en su inconsciente.

No creyendo lo que hacía, dirigió sus pasos al estante sagrado de enciclopedias y miró una por una. Esos objetos del demonio… ¡eran las malditas cosas que Maka usaba para _golpearlo_! ¡Tanto así que el pobre chico tenía un _trauma_!

"Bah, debería quemarlas odas y darle la opción de No-Violencia a esa loca. _Ese_ sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños" pensó, encontrando el libro que buscaba. Hacia un tiempo, Maka le había contado que la Amazonia era un lugar a donde su madre iba frecuentemente, así que quería saber más de él.

También era el libro más grueso, y por ende, el que más usaba como arma. ¿Quién necesita una guadaña cuando tiene todo el peso del conocimiento? Soul se estremeció mientras abría el libro en una página al azar.

Pronto, su expresión era un vivo reflejo de la cara que con la que Spirit había despedido a su hija hacia dos días. ¡La virgen! ¿Maka de verdad había ido _ahí?_ ¿_Sola_?

Con horror, Soul leyó sobre ríos feroces, boas gigantes –come humanos, seguramente-, caimanes, jaguares, y otras cosas cuyas imágenes se veían en terrible buena definición, mostrando colmillos y glándulas venenosas. La selva más grande del mundo no era lugar para una Sosa como Maka.

Soul cerró de golpe el libro cuando llegaba a la sección de anacondas, corrió al teléfono de la casa y marcó el celular de Maka sin pensarlo mucho, y solo cuando la llamada comenzó a entrar en línea y sus ojos se posaron en el reloj de nuevo fue que su cara ardió en sonrojo.

Las doce con _uno_. Las 00:_01_ horas. 18 de enero oficialmente; el cumpleaños de Maka Albarn.

-¿Soul? –una vocecilla familiar llamó al otro lado de la línea- ¿Soul, sabes cuánto cuesta la larga distancia? –Poco a poco, la voz comenzaba a sonar más y mas molesta, y que el idiota del otro lado del mundo no respondiera empeoraba todo- Ah, bueno, tú vas a pagar esto eh. ¿Pasa algo?

-…

-¿Soul?

-¿Cómo es que hay señal en plena selva? –la realidad lo golpeó como una tonelada de plomo.

-… ¿cómo _sabes_ que estoy en la selva? –Soul no lo supo, pero Maka sacudió la cabeza en su lado del teléfono- ¿Llamaste y no sabias eso? Soul…

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Maka-pecho plano.

-…

Porque, antes de que ella le echara en cara todos los cabos sueltos que su llamada tenia –como que él no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, o si habría señal, o siquiera si Maka había llevado con ella su celular-, decidió ir al grano. Ya que aparentemente él iba a pagar la carísima larga distancia…

-I… idiota, en este lado del mundo mi cumpleaños es mañana.

Soul casi se va de cara contra el frio suelo.

-A demás –Maka siguió sin misericordia al otro lado de la línea-, si te tomaste la molestia de buscar qué es exactamente la Amazonia, debiste suponer que ¡_obviamente_ no estoy en la selva! ¡Aquí también hay ciudades!

Y con eso, el misterio de la señal quedaba resuelto para Soul.

Siguieron hablando de sin-sentidos durante una hora más, Soul siendo plenamente consciente que la llamada seria el regalo, considerando el posible costo de ella. Pero por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de colgar.

-Mamá me está llamando –dijo Maka, una ligera decepción en su voz-. Soul, no tienes que torturar tu tonto cerebro con buscarme un regalo "maravilloso y cool" –pudo imaginársela haciendo comillas en el aire, y sonrió de lado en la oscuridad de su sala. Esa chica… lo conocía demasiado bien-. Podrías tratar de ser menos grosero y hacer mas quehaceres en la casa, y eso estaría bien.

-… prefiero comprar algo ¿segura que no quieres nada?

-Agg, eres imposible. Me voy. Más te vale cuidar bien la casa, y te recuerdo que tú estás pagando esto.

-Sí, sí, empieza a considerarlo mi regalo, o no voy a poder pagar nada más el resto del mes.

-Está bien… -la voz de Maka se hizo chiquita mientras Soul se sonrojaba ligerísimamente y sonreía contra su voluntad-. Gracias por llamar, Soul. –y con eso, colgó.

El chico se tallo los ojos, mirando el reloj por tercera vez. La una y media de la madrugada. Allí donde él estaba; 18 de enero. Allá en la peligrosa, pero aparentemente modernizada Amazonia (Soul no podía evitarlo, y sabia que seguramente estaba mal, pero se imaginaba anacondas y pumas caminando por calles de asfalto, y entrando libremente a las tiendas de carne); aun era 17 de enero.

Tal vez tendría que llamarla de nuevo al día siguiente…

* * *

><p>Hehe. De donde salio la idea de Amazonia? no lo se, me dio la gana. Iba a poner el desierto del Sahara, pero me gusto mas un ambiente selvatico... Tuve que investigar animales, haha. Han visto imagenes? Es un verdadero Shangri-La! muy bonita la selva...<p>

Ejemh, gracias a: Violet Strawberry, Liz.I'm, Kabegami Amaterasu (gracias linda, voy subiendo poco a poco XD), Cheethan Black (baaah, una no necesita una nariz de sabueso para disfrutar perfumes y escencias XD), Emiita (aww si, Soul es adicto al olor de Maka, yo lo se :B Mi dedo esta mejor :DD haha, gracias!), Dipi-chan, Kup (no seras la Cup del otro fic? haha, y si no eres, lo siento u.u te estoy confundiendo. Mi dedo agradece tu preocupacion :B) y a Vivian Peverell.

Ha! han notado que otra vez estoy rompiendo mi propia regla? este ya no fue Drabble! :/

Oh bueno, vale madres. Besos a todas y espero que se hayan divertido un rato (yo me reia mientras lo escribi XD)

Review? :3


End file.
